squirrelandhedgehogfandomcom-20200213-history
Mice
Mice (쥐) Jwi make up many primary antagonists . Appearance Mice are often depicted as small, grey creatures with small, slanted eyes with sharp teeth. Earlier mice in the series carried themselves with a timid hunch, but this was seemingly worked out of the animation. They appear to be largely based off of the common house mouse. Some mice are depicted having a lighter fur color than rest. All of these white mice were working on Sturgeon Base under the leadership of Dr. Huinjogjebi. It might either be a reference to the color of Huinjogjebi's coat or to laboratory mice, which are often depicted having white fur. They are able to occasionally pass themselves off as squirrels in order to become spies, as noted in the Tokgasi agents. A sub-race of mice are the field mice. These mice differ from their more common grey cousins by having red fur and thick bushy tails similar to squirrels, making it relatively easy for them to pass as squirrels. They are often deployed as undercover spies and sent into Flower Hill to obtain information or cause trouble. Female mice are often depicted in roles, such as nurses, receptionists and waitresses.They are shown to be particularly flirtatious amongst the weasels, and are often employed to be dancers and maids. They seem trained to fawn and admire the weasels,regardless of their prowess. Considering how the mice are treated, and given the possible national representation, it is possible these particular mice represent Comfort Women - victims of sexual violence that effected countless Northern and Southern Korean Women. Personality Mice are often depicted as greedy, lazy, cowardly and spiteful of their weasel masters. They are also shown to be very emotional, bursting into tears or scattering in panic as things go awry. Abilities Mice lack the strength of weasels, but make up for it with their agility and ability to burrow long tunnels. Many are trained in martial arts and marksmanship, but do not appear to be particularly talented in either field with few exceptions. Notable Mouse Characters * Mulmangcho * Oegwipali Representation Whilst SEK deny the comparison, it is considered by fans and critics alike that the mice are representative of the South Koreans. Considering North Korea's turbulent relationship with their Southern neighbors, and how frequently they are depicted as weak villains, there are more than a few clues that lead people to this speculation. Given that the mice are subservient to the weasels (often considered to be representation of the Japanese), and Japan and the South collaborated frequently in the 1970s, it is not a stretch to consider the depicted relationship between mice and weasels to be a caricature of how the North considered Japan / South relations to be. Considering that the South collaborated with the Japanese in spite of the atrocities committed by the Japanese on Korean soil, the Southern are often considered to be weak and mewling in comparison to the resisting North, similar to the mice. North Korean citizens are said to have been taught that the South is poor and wanting in comparison to the North and envious of North Korean resources, again, similarly to the villainous mice. Whether this is a coincidence or intentional is unknown. Real Life Mice are found globally and are widely regarded as vermin as they destroy property, spread disease and consume large quantities of food. They do not often co-exist with other mammals as they are frequently killed off as prey. However, domesticated mice are popular and lovable pets. They are remarkably clean animals in spite of their reputation for disease, and sustain on an omnivorous diet. Gallery Trivia * Mice are a common villain in North Korean children's media, and often similarly are subservient to larger weasel villains. Category:Villains Category:Mice Category:Races